Simple Touches
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: The simplest touch of all - love.


**A/N: I know this is a little odd to see me writing for a fandom other than Degrassi, but this past week I've watched all three seasons of The Latest Buzz and fell in love with Noah Jackson and Noah x Rebecca more than I did with Wilder x Amanda, so I got the idea to write a fanfic about Noah and Rebecca so please enjoy, I know this fandom isn't as popular as Degrassi or even Glee, but still enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Latest Buzz.**

* * *

><p>You turn over in the warm induced bed, hearing the sound of sheets shuffling together, a sound which you liked hearing when it was as quiet as it could be, quiet like it was at the very moment as you looked up at the dark ceiling, not even the moon's light could light up the crowded bedroom.<p>

"Mmm. Noah, are you awake?"

You look over to see your wife on your left side, she was curled up - facing you as her eyes opened up slowly and looked at you drowsily as a small smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Go back to sleep, you have a article that needs to be typed and finished tomorrow to make the deadline." You tell her in a soft yet stern voice, she had been more looser and feeble lately about typing her articles and making deadlines, you didn't want her to lose her job like you two had in your teen days, it had taken years before the both of you had found a journalism company that accepted both of you, sure the surroundings were a bit on the messy side of the office and the people there were regular slobs, you two had to share a desk, but it was worth it if you two made as much money as you two could muster.

Life had been hard since high school and the Buzz, you knew that Wilder and Amanda were still dating, but were well cared for thanks to Amanda's singing career which had skyrocketed since their teen days, every groundhog's day, both you and Rebecca receive a card from Wilder and Amanda sending their love and at times money that Wilder sneaks in there, always sensing of the troubles you both are carrying.

Of course whenever you receive money from Wilder, you immediately call the gamer and demand he take back the money, but of course all he does is hand the phone to Amanda who threatens to use "daddy's assistant" oh them and send them to the Bermuda triangle if they don't accept Wilder's donation of their shared money.

In that case, both you and Rebecca are forced to keep the money and save it up so one day, both of you can buy a nice two bed roomed, two story home - a home which you wanna grow old with Rebecca in while raising a child or two, but you two can't possibly do that, not while living in a dump of a apartment above a pizza parlor in Toronto.

Life was hard when you had a leaky ceiling, a squeaky bed, creaking floorboards and no table to eat dinner at.

All you two had was each other and you always hoped that'd be enough for her.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure Shelley's article on the man who murdered a pregnant woman will be front cover news, mine will be lucky enough to make second page." said Rebecca as she reached over and found your hand, intertwining both of your fingers together as she snuggled more into the warm white pillow.

You sigh and gently squeeze her hand, making her smile go wider at the mere action, and you adored her smiles, it made her even more beautiful if that was even possible in your eyes.

"I'm sure yours will do better than Shelley's, R. You are a better journalist than she is." You tell your wife soothingly as you bent down and gently press a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmm, I like those simple touches, Noah Jackson." Rebecca breathed as she leans into your loving kiss on her forehead.

"Hah, I bet you do, considering that will be the title of a journalism company you'll run one day." You tell her with a small chuckle, she looks up at you in bewilderment before giggling - the most reverberating sound you had ever heard pass through your eardrums.

"Noah, if I ever name my company that, people would think it's a sex magazine!" Rebecca exclaimed through her giggles.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with sex now.." You say as you suddenly throw Rebecca on her back as she giggles uncontrollably and you slightly straddle her, your face inches from hers. "Right?" You ask her as she looked up at you with those huge doe like eyes before nodding slowly and pressing her lips against yours.

Creating the simplest touch of all - love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now this does suck, but I really wanted to write a Noah x Rebecca one shot, so this is what my brain came up with. (: Please review!**


End file.
